


【贤王x伊什塔尔】如果可以的话 终

by gilGIL1998



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilGIL1998/pseuds/gilGIL1998





	【贤王x伊什塔尔】如果可以的话 终

*完结撒花～  
*两篇番外预定  
*ooc预警  
*r18预警  
*私设如山  
*片段之间有时间间隔

 

（一）  
“……再让他睡会吧，最近都没有好好休息，应该是累坏了。”  
迷迷糊糊间，吉尔伽美什似乎听到耳边传来这样轻柔的说话声，他尝试睁开眼睛。  
“我明白了。确实如此……王最近过得很辛苦呢，我想可能是因为女神大人不在身边的原因。”  
西杜丽的声音传过来。  
“诶？”  
“您一定不知道，王这两天——”  
“咳咳！”吉尔伽美什适时打断了自己的得力神官即将使自己颜面尽失的行为，警告的视线递了过去，下一秒便撑起身子从床上坐起来。  
“醒了吗？”伊什塔尔还维持着屈膝跪坐的姿势，她的脸色红润，终于不再是那样死一般的苍白。  
他在她的唇上落下一吻，像是习惯一样自然。  
“本王才不会像某个笨蛋睡这么久。”吉尔伽美什伸手揽住她，带着淡淡的抱怨说道。  
他能感受到她淡淡的体温和香气——也终于不再是死一般的冰冷。  
“真的没问题吗？就这样直接跑过去工作，身体……受得了吗？”  
伊什塔尔看起来分外紧张，她伸手拽住他，似乎意有所指。  
吉尔伽美什明白了，看来她已经知道了自己的情况。  
没关系——本来也没计划能瞒得住她——但是这件事不能让其他人知道。  
西杜丽的话……至少也不是现在。  
“……行吧，反正你是个工作狂，不累死在王座上你是不会罢休的。”她像是看懂了他的沉默以及递来的目光，似是无可奈何地说道，“看在你是乌鲁克的王的份上，本女神就大发慈悲在边上照看照看你吧。”  
“哈，这算哪门子的照看？你难道不知道你走到哪里，哪里就会有多余的麻烦事要本王处理吗？”他笑着回击，点头示意西杜丽退下之后，边脱下身上的外衫，边自顾自地走到衣帽间里。他说话的声音也变得不太清晰，断断续续地从衣帽间里传来，“看来本王还得教你什么叫照看……”  
“得了吧你！躺在巫女所简陋的休息室里睡觉也就算了，连被子也不记得盖好的人还好意思说？要不是本女神把你抬回寝殿，你现在早就感冒发烧一身毛病了。”  
她嘴上数落着他，心里却感到欢喜——当时她本想放下他就走，却没想到他伸手抱着自己的腰，愣是不让她挣开。  
“别走……”他迷迷糊糊地说着——  
“……过来，伊什塔尔。”  
吉尔伽美什提高了点音量的呼唤让她回了神。  
“怎么了？”她虽然面上有些不快，但还是应声走了过去。  
被眼花缭乱的衣物和饰品填满的衣帽间显得有些狭窄，她看见吉尔伽美什的胸膛和脊背依旧白皙挺拔，上面的红色神纹却已不见踪影，而双肩上出现了紫色的花朵一般的纹路。  
是了，这是她早就偷偷埋藏在心里的秘密，是难以启齿的爱，也是小小的恶作剧：当神力最终消失他陷入困局的时候，就会发现自己到头来还是被身为神的她所救。  
她在他身体里埋下了这颗种子，却从没想过自己有一天可以亲眼看见那朵紫花盛开。  
正如这顽强的花儿在萧瑟的秋冬依旧能凛然绽放在山巅一样，她相信站在人类顶端的他也一样可以振作起来迈开坚定的步伐。  
伊什塔尔的指尖轻轻触碰着那紫色的花纹，她正出神，吉尔伽美什握住了她的手。  
“当时是怎么弄的？……不会很痛之类的吧？”她轻皱着眉，抬头看向他。  
“你这家伙，什么时候开始这么会胡思乱想？本王才没有那么软弱。既然结果已定，就不必打听过程。”他弯起手指敲了敲她的头，随后又笑起来，带着些不怀好意，“你不是要照看本王吗？那就从帮本王更衣开始好了——这可是不可多得的殊荣。”  
“本女神才不要呢。这明明是女仆才干的事情，你休想使唤我，自己收拾去。”伊什塔尔没好气地甩开他的手，转身欲往外走，却被身后的人拽住了腰。  
“说你是笨蛋你还不承认，这种时候都读不懂空气。”他诉说在耳畔的话语听起来耐人寻味，不知是怪罪还是在挽留。伊什塔尔一时竟觉得有些好笑，她之前怎么没见过吉尔伽美什这么好说话的模样？  
心底一暖，她在他怀里转过身去，手臂勾上他的脖颈，直视着那双熟悉而美丽的双眸，轻笑着问：“那你中意哪一件衣服呢？吉尔伽美什王？”  
“哼——就这种程度的服务是无法让本王满意的。还是说你也就只能做到这些？”他凑过去亲她，却正巧被她躲了过去。  
玫瑰色的唇瓣泛着细腻水光，在此刻显得越发诱人，他微蹙起眉，看起来有些恼。  
“去床上不行吗？这里也太挤了——”女神像是在撒娇，语调慢悠悠的，又软又甜。  
“真是麻烦的女人。”虽然这招对吉尔伽美什很是受用，但他依旧表现出一副不屑的面孔，不过双手却横抱起伊什塔尔，向门外走去。  
不过是十步左右的距离，两人却花费了将近十分钟。纠缠着从门里出来之后，就已经是站立着的两人便搂抱着在墙角亲吻啃咬了好一段时间，伊什塔尔纤瘦的肩膀从略显宽松的米色亚麻衣裙里漏出来，透着薄薄的粉，整整齐齐的发髻也一丝丝散落在光裸的背上。她似是被吻得有些气竭，伸手象征性地推了推他的胸膛，原本不顾一切地索取的吉尔伽美什姑且停下之后低下了头，她敏感的耳根便感受到了炙热的鼻息，瞬间激得她一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
不仅仅是呼吸是炙热的，他的体温也是炙热的。微微发烫的，裸露的胸膛紧紧地贴在她的胸上，心跳的鼓动是如此的鲜明。  
但是她知道，他还有一个地方火热得更加急不可耐。  
两人又挪动了一小段距离，吉尔伽美什解开了长裙侧边的绑带，双手终于可以肆无忌惮地在她光滑的肌肤上游走，从柔软纤细的腰到挺拔的背，另一只手又从裙底往上探索着她微微汗湿却依旧紧闭着的大腿。  
他猛地伸手把她的双腿拎起来架到腰上，趁她还未反应过来的间隙覆上了她的唇，又是一个绵长的吻。  
“哈……等一下……唔嗯……”她软绵绵地反驳反而让他感到越发口干舌燥，然而此时他却偏偏想起了令他极其不悦的事情。  
这样的声音，这样的姿态，本来除了他之外是没有人可以听和看的。  
——心跳像是停滞了一瞬，隐隐有些发痛。  
虽然他表现得十分不明显，但伊什塔尔还是意识到了他刚刚的迟疑。  
她并没有询问，只是伸腿盘住了他的腰，整个人都紧紧地挂在他身上，额头靠着额头，她呼出的气息有一些打在他的脖子上，些微的痒让他的心思轻松了一些，但一股无名的怒火还是不可抑制地蹭蹭上窜。  
他皱了皱眉，避开了伊什塔尔的索吻。不过脸上的神情比起说是生气，更像是泄了气。  
吉尔伽美什的反常让伊什塔尔不禁感到奇怪，但更多的是担忧：“怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”  
没有。  
吉尔伽美什在心里下意识地回答了一句，面上却保持着沉默。  
这样的事情实在是难以启齿，更何况还是在这种场合下，于情于理他都应该先按捺下去，但是又该怎么解释呢？  
烦躁，沮丧，愤恨，突然很多复杂的情绪一涌而上，一向坚强的乌鲁克王心底居然出现了些许名叫委屈的感觉。  
他放下伊什塔尔，转身到床边坐下，想好好平复一下乱糟糟的心情。然而前脚才坐定，后脚她关心的脸庞就映入了视线。  
这下吉尔伽美什完全没有任何冷静的机会。  
“……跟我不能讲的话，我去叫西杜丽吗？”她小心翼翼地低头，认真观察着他的神色。  
“不用，不是什么大事……”  
现在他也没什么心思再去用故作强硬的态度呛她了，只是微低下头用尽量平静的声音说着话，最大限度地维护自己作为乌鲁克王的面子。  
对方真挚的关心让他越发不知道该怎么应对了……  
“吉尔伽美什，你怎么婆婆妈妈的？能不能爽快点？”突然伊什塔尔出声训斥了他一句，红色眼眸里满满的都是嫌弃。  
吉尔伽美什有些没搞清楚状况，他先是一愣，随后从床上猛地站起身，板着脸下意识地反驳回去：“可恶，你说什么，伊什塔尔？？？竟敢跟本王这样说话，别太得意忘形了！”  
“那你一脸精神不振的表情是什么意思？本女神可没有招惹你吧？”伊什塔尔双手抱胸，神气十足地逼问着他，炯炯有神的双眼比起嘴上的话更加咄咄逼人。  
“还能有谁？现在整个乌鲁克能让本王喜怒无常的存在除了你这个不让人省心的女神还有谁？”他没好气地哼了一声，突然才后知后觉地意识到伊什塔尔不过是在激他，他一个不小心就落了套。  
“我怎么了？到底是什么事？”  
“笨蛋……！你自己不会用脑子想吗！还要本王来说？”他气急败坏起来。  
该死的，他怎么摊上了这么个没脑子的女人？  
“那个阿拉塔的混账！他干了什么好事你难道已经忘了吗！”咬牙切齿地提示到这个份上，吉尔伽美什不信伊什塔尔真的能缺心眼到这样都想不起来发生了什么。  
难道她是不在意吗？又或者说是处于昏迷根本没有印象？那到头来自己一个人纠结生气到现在又和傻子有什么区别？  
要知道当时他听到阿拉塔的那个混蛋渣滓说的话，气得脑袋都隐隐作痛，他甚至怀疑自己额头的血管是不是都要当场爆裂。他原本思考着要慢慢折磨他，但是当场他就改变了主意：这样的畜生留在世上一秒钟都让他觉得无比的恶心和愤怒；他原本完全不想脏了自己的手，但是当他知道了他的罪行以后，惟有亲手了结他才能消减一丝心头之恨。  
他无法容忍这样的事情发生，他的女人怎么可以让其他男人染指？别说触碰，就连有这样的念想都会被他斩断于冷剑之下。  
况且她不仅仅是他的女人。她是乌鲁克的至宝，是乌鲁克倾尽所有爱意的女神。他怎么能够允许一个肮脏卑鄙的小人来玷污她？  
但是如果这样的事情已经发生，那他也只能无可奈何忍气吞声地接受。这不是她的错，甚至可以说是他的错——他又有什么立场来提起这样的事？  
伊什塔尔定定地看着吉尔伽美什微妙的表情变化，几不可闻地叹了口气，心里却是满满的怜爱。  
真是的，要说笨蛋的话，明明他们两个都是。都那么在意彼此，在意到只要遇到关于对方的事情就会失去所有的方寸和冷静。  
她原以为只有她是这样的，一直孤独地行走在这样的道路上，因为轻易地被他所左右，自己的意识早已摇摆不定。  
但现在她发现了，她不是一个人，原来这个家伙只是不愿承认，他其实也磕磕绊绊，狼狈地陪她一起走着。  
“你是觉得，阿拉塔国王抱了我吗？”她淡淡地说。  
“……本王根本没有在意这种事。”  
哼，看看，到现在了还在逞强。  
“安心吧，这种事情根本没发生过。虽然不知道你听了什么版本，当时我正在对付诅咒女神的精神攻击，于是他就想要趁虚而入来压制我，被我直接一脚踢飞到墙上了。”伊什塔尔伸手抱住吉尔伽美什，不顾他些微的反抗，径直将脑袋亲昵地靠在他的胸膛上，“然后他还晕了一阵呢，后来从地上醒了之后大骂了几句有的没的就离开了。”  
伊什塔尔顿了顿，怀里的男人依旧一言不发。她轻笑了笑，没说什么，只是抱得更紧了些。  
“我可是很强的哦？怎么会让那种男人接近我？就算是诅咒女神的诅咒我在阿拉塔可都是清醒着抵抗的——”她微阂上眼，长长的睫毛铺洒出一片柔和的阴影，“因为我怎么可以放心晕过去呢？我知道你还什么都不知道，乌鲁克的人民也还什么都不知道，然而危险就要来了。我必须要想办法去找你，去帮你。我一直这样想着，想着想着突然束缚就变弱了，然后我就冲了出去……”  
“再然后发生了什么你也知道了。这就是全部了，吉尔伽美什。你担心的那些什么都没有发生。”她一下一下地抚摸着他结实有力的后背，像是在轻柔地安抚着一个受惊的孩子。  
很快她的后背上便传来一个收紧的力道，把她箍在了他温热的怀抱里。  
“……哼。姑且相信你。”他贴在她的耳畔，很轻很轻地哼了一声。  
她又忍不住笑了笑：“我说的当然都是真的。因为我——只能是你一个人的。”  
她说完才觉得脸上一阵阵发烫，有些害羞地把脑袋埋得更深了些，然而吉尔伽美什却没给她这个机会。男人的手捧住她小巧的下颌，舌尖温柔而深情地和她交缠在一起。炙热的情欲里突然溢出满满的甜味，漫到心底也透出一丝丝的甜。  
她觉得自己的脸好烫好烫，心跳快得像是初入爱恋的少女，有些僵硬颤抖的身体被他推倒在柔软的床铺上。  
出乎意料地，他的目光可以称得上是她所见过的最温柔的，像是夕阳下的幼发拉底河。那是一道她熟悉得不能再熟悉的景色——红的耀眼的晚霞一点点地染上闪动着波光的湖面，宁静得只听得见水波摇动的声音。  
“你，你那个……工作……”她不知为何莫名地慌张起来，明知道这样一副模样肯定会被吉尔伽美什嘲讽一番，却还是忍不住地羞怯。  
因为这是不一样的，跟以前的任何一次都不一样——心意相通之下的每一次身体接触，心脏的震动都像是要了她的命。  
她看着他的脸，似乎想要从对方的身上找到和自己相同的困扰。  
但是吉尔伽美什只是轻笑着不说话。  
而再次被吻得昏昏沉沉的伊什塔尔遗憾地没注意到，故作冷静的王早就红透了耳朵。  
他有些急切地扯开了她身上剩下的衣物，像是想全身上下都能和她温软的身体相触。  
不顾一切地想要彻底地拥有她，占有她，从灵魂到指尖，让她在嘴里不停地承认她是只属于他的。  
眼前她甜美的嗓音，她娇嫩的乳尖，她昂起的脖颈，和身下那让人欲罢不能的软滑湿润的紧致穴口，都是只有他才能看到的风景，都是只有他才能品尝到的甘甜。  
激烈的抽插很快让女神的双眸蒙上水雾，她纤细的腰扭动着，却始终挣脱不了吉尔伽美什的禁锢。他几乎是强硬地拉开了她的大腿到了一个更大角度，毫不留情地将滚烫坚硬的性器往深处捅去，惹得她不得不娇喘连连。  
“啊……不要……哈……慢一点……哈……”  
她伸手摸了摸他凌乱的金发，亲昵地凑上去吻他，纠缠的舌不依不饶地展开攻势，她头一次败下阵来，只好任由对方舔舐啃咬。身下泛着水光的软肉在这般对待下红肿得可怜，却还是在响亮的水声里颤颤巍巍地讨好那一次次横冲直撞的性器。  
高潮来得快去得也快，敏感的穴肉一阵阵地紧缩，属于他的体液很快就填满了她，她情不自禁地呻吟着，下意识得想要收紧微微颤抖的双腿，不过当然被吉尔伽美什拦住。  
只见他饶有兴致地扫视了一番她差点被玩坏的身体，赤色的双眸又回到了她写满情欲的脸庞。他开口说话，嗓音低哑，带着莫名的诱惑力：“全身都是本王的味道，感觉如何，伊什塔尔？”  
她偏过头去，被他捏住下巴转了回来。  
“你的味道，本王还没尝够。”

到下午即将日落的时候，乌鲁克王才姗姗来迟地进到会议厅里。  
此时安静的会议厅里已经坐满了人，大家都端端正正地坐在座位上，甚至没有一丝一毫的交头接耳。  
很快吉尔伽美什便从所有人面无表情的脸上看到了惊讶的神情。  
紧跟他之后走进会议厅的女神穿戴得十分华丽，头顶和披散下来的黑发上都是精美的银饰，洁白的衣裙后拖着长长的薄纱，简洁的颜色衬的她红色的眼眸越发明亮。  
王十分自然地握住了女神递过来的手，牵着她站在王座前。  
“今天会议开始之前，有一件重要的事情要做。”  
他朗声说道。  
很快会议室里所有的人跟在他们身后，到达了乌鲁克最高的位置——神塔的顶层。  
“那开始吧。”伊什塔尔轻声道，她看见吉尔伽美什点了点头，便向前走过去站立在平台上。  
虽说是在高处，但此刻寂静无风，不过女神的发丝和裙摆却轻轻地飞扬起来。  
这并不是风，也不是气流，只有吉尔伽美什和神官们能够看见，这是神力的波动。  
白金的大皇冠静静地发出淡淡的光芒，于是女神的双眸也像被阳光所点亮，透出美丽的金辉。  
她伸展开双手，像是将面前整个乌鲁克拥入怀里，温柔而慈爱地露出了笑容。  
在这里，重新升起来。  
她闭上双眼。  
一点通透的光芒从她头顶的天空一闪而过，风声突然开始呼啸，伴随着地面剧烈的震颤，远方的树林发出鸟兽的叫声，大家都又惊慌又好奇：似乎什么也没有发生，但是又好像发生了什么。  
庞大的魔力量几乎将神力具现化，沸腾的金色粒子盘旋在伊什塔尔的周围，化作一道细线飞向空中，然后在高空中四散开来，直到乌鲁克的边界，从地面上升起了宛如一张薄纸的金色壁垒，逐渐和天上洒下的金色粒子相融在一起，快速地伸展成光滑的平面。  
所有的不净之物都会在此粉碎，所有的不详之物都会在此湮灭——至此以女神的名义，为乌鲁克挡下一切的灾祸。  
耀眼炫目的光辉神圣而庄严，在神塔顶端看去就像是一道美丽的弧光，他能感觉到，伊什塔尔身为天之女神的气息正源源不断地在流动的空气里扩散，凝结在神力结界里，甚至比往常还要多，看似薄如蝉翼的结界正是因为这澄澈纯净的魔力而坚不可摧。  
而这份毫不吝啬施展而出的魔力，正是伊什塔尔为乌鲁克付出的真心。  
神塔顶端的所有人都由衷地露出了笑脸，虔诚地为女神行礼，赞美诗的诗词一句句不绝于耳，但她却像是根本不在意，闪烁着美丽光辉的双眸平静温柔地看向沉默的那个人，伟大的乌鲁克王。  
“编织结界的虽然是神之力，”她说，“支撑结界的却永远是人之力。当它们交织在一起，乌鲁克就能创造出更好的未来。”  
夕阳的余晖洒在对视的他们身上，暖色调的时光静谧美好地像是一幅画。  
“一定会越来越好的。对吧，吉尔伽美什。”  
他轻笑着闭上了眼，感受着微微的清风像她的双手一样，轻柔地抚摸过他的脸庞。

（二）  
“伊什塔尔，你能不能注意一点形象？”  
“嗯？”躺在躺椅上认真练习着刺绣的女神大人连头都没抬，随意敷衍了一句。  
“本王现在都能看见你的裙底。”吉尔伽美什斜着眼，撑着头坐在桌前，恨铁不成钢地看着眼前似乎忙碌不已的伊什塔尔。  
“看见就看见了，说得好像你没看过似的。”她不以为然地调笑了一句，却还是坐直了身子，原本裸露在外的细腿很快便被光滑柔软的绸缎面料的裙子遮住，“而且又没有别人——啊，我明白了。某些人是怕看久了把持不住，耽误了工作。”  
说完她还一脸狡黠地看着吉尔伽美什。  
“尽管过你的嘴瘾吧——想让本王无法忍耐到放弃工作，你这笨蛋至少还得修炼个八百年。”  
他哼笑了一声，似乎不屑地回击了一句，伸手将刚刚处理完的泥板放到了一边。  
“八百年？那怕是你都变成灰了吧？我就算修炼完了你也没法验收成果，就会在那里虚张声势。”她低头仔细检查了一下之后，才伸手拿过剪刀，把刚刚收好的线头处理干净，随后雀跃地举着那块布笑了起来，炫耀一般地跑到吉尔伽美什边上，“哈哈！我完成啦！！你看你看！！”  
吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，看了眼平滑工整的针脚心下不禁有些惊讶，但是看了看对方一脸期待的表情，心里又冒出了想要捉弄她的想法。于是他维持了一脸平静的状态：“哦，对于你这个笨蛋来说算是不错了，不过跟精致比起来还差得远呢。”  
果然，不咸不淡的评价让她看起来有点气馁，好看的小脸气鼓鼓了一下。她撇撇嘴：“是吗——”  
白嫩的手指轻轻地抚摸过刺绣的图案，她似乎是在思考着什么，吉尔伽美什眼尖地发现了她手上细小的伤口。  
“把手伸过来。”他突然有点生气。  
“？干嘛？怎么了？”她把手伸到他面前。  
“不是这只。”  
“哪一只又有什么区别……！有什么事你就直说——喂！”  
没想到吉尔伽美什径直拽住了她的手臂，她一个没注意突然被他拉过去，差点直接跌在他身上。  
伊什塔尔有些心虚地看着对方皱着眉，分外认真地审视着她指尖之前刺绣时疏忽留下的伤痕伤痕，虽然并不起眼，但是凑近了看却显得格外引人注目，错落在靠近指关节的位置。  
“你是笨蛋吗？”  
想要训斥她的话似乎有点太多了，他都不知道该说哪一句了。  
“明明是个会操纵魔力的女神，非得用这种没有效率的方式做这种无聊的事情，不仅如此居然还能受伤。”  
“本王还能指望你什么？”他没好气地抬手敲了敲她的脑袋。  
“哎呀——”她哼哼唧唧地在一边不说话了。  
“有时间就别整那些有的没的，你上次那个疫情的问题不是去探查过了吗？还没跟本王报告呢。”他放开她的手，转头又开始看起了泥板。  
“并不是什么严重的问题啦，我已经去亲自检查过了。剩下的留给巫女所的人处理就行了。”她没去再打扰他，坐回到躺椅上，继续低头研究着刚刚完成的刺绣，看起来似乎还是心有不甘。  
吉尔伽美什不禁在心里暗笑。如果只是想要被夸赞，她只要把刺绣往巫女所的那群神官面前一放就可以了，无数的赞美铺天盖地，足以把她淹没。不过是没有收到他的夸奖，就一副像是受了什么天大的委屈似的。  
他望着她的赤色双眸里含着温润的暖光，吐露出的话语却显然是十足的调侃：“差不多就得了，不过是一件刺绣——”  
“你这个大男人根本不懂！真是的。”伊什塔尔似是有些气恼，她瞪了他一眼，还做了个鬼脸，转身放下刺绣就跑进了卧房。  
“干嘛去？”他忍不住出声问。  
“洗澡！”她抱着衣裳的身影从门口一闪而过。  
麻烦的女人。绝对是自己太纵容她，才让她敢成天对自己一副不耐烦的样子。

完成工作的乌鲁克王推开了浴室的门。  
氤氲的热气很快就打湿了吉尔伽美什的衣服和裸露在外的肌肤，他的金发上似乎也染了一层柔光，软软地铺散在额头上。他下意识地抬手撩开些许刘海，眼前女神的背影似乎还看不清晰，她披散开的长发飘浮在清澈透亮的水面上，浸了精油的花瓣随着小小的水波轻微颤动着。  
伊什塔尔早就听见了他的脚步声。她悄悄地转过头，却只看得清他骨节分明的双足站定在池边。不过她知道，此时他的指尖会覆上后颈，取下项链和金饰，又依次取下晃动的耳环和手饰，然后再拎着光滑的衣领慢慢地脱下外套，劲瘦有力的身躯上，白皙健康的皮肤包裹着薄薄的一层肌肉，流畅的线条从窄窄的腰间伸展至布料之下。他最后会伸手抽开锁紧的腰带，然后宽松的长裤便会顺着他性感紧实的胯滑下去，落在所有层层叠叠堆积在他赤裸脚边的衣物上。  
“不是说不会放下工作吗？”她感受到身后颤动的水花，喉咙里像是被热气灼到，低低地喘息起来。  
“哼，本王何时做不到自己说过的事，还要你提醒了——”他慢悠悠地把她鬓边的头发别在脑后，明明两人之间还有一段距离，她却被他若有似无的呼吸弄得浑身发热。  
她依旧背对着他，目不转睛地看着飘窗外深沉夜空上的繁星点点，粉嫩的脸颊因为热气染着朦胧的水光，看起来就像是鲜润的蜜桃，而那双美丽的眼眸则如同水中的玛瑙，清透无瑕。美之女神绝非浪得虚名——一颦一笑间她早已蛊惑人心，哪怕只是一个背影都能勾得人魂牵梦绕。  
圣婚之后，乌鲁克王在情事上似乎一直都保持着足够的耐心和耐力。嘴上说着等不了了，却从来没有在行动上催促过什么，时机成熟的时候他总会适时地发出邀请。  
彼时他在背后拥住她，温软的唇若即若离地贴着她曲线优美的脖颈，吻过肩膀，直到微微露出水面的，漂亮的蝴蝶骨。她身上散发着动人的芬芳，她自身似乎浑然不觉——那天生的权能原本在半神的他面前不足为道，但此时他却是个人类。  
简直是难以抗拒的诱惑。  
但是他不会这么容易为她倾倒。他早就说过，就算完全地成为人类，他也不会沦为泛泛之辈。  
清澈的水里她的皮肤上浮着的小小气泡被他的双手拂去，修长的手指还不动声色地往她腰腹下方的更深处摸索。伊什塔尔不禁轻颤了一下，抬手把他隔开，却直接被拽住手臂翻了个面，和他调笑的目光直直对上。  
“你这家伙，嘴上不说话，身体倒挺诚实？”他有些强硬地制住她反抗的双手，轻咬她柔软的嘴唇，坏笑着看她气急败坏地抬脚踹他，却因为是在水里动作变得十分迟缓，反而让那娇嫩细腻的下身正巧显露出来。  
“你哪里看到我身体诚实了？我这不是在把你踹走吗？”她微皱起眉头嗔怪道。  
他松开对她的钳制，转而把双手滑上她漂浮在水中的大腿：“这个邀请算是马马虎虎吧——虽然对于你这个女神来说技巧过于拙劣，但是本王接受了。”  
“哼，本女神还在生气哦。你要是不把我哄高兴了，可是讨不到一丝甜头的。”她学着他的模样，挑衅般笑着挑了挑眉。  
“无聊的小事——对王的疏忽应该学会宽容，伊什塔尔。”吉尔伽美什的气息吐在她的面上，他低头亲吻她，唇舌纠缠间也不忘把她的身躯抚摸了个遍。  
她本就不可挑剔的肉体此刻在水中更带了一层柔滑光泽，天之女神此刻看起来又像是水中的精灵。湿透的长发贴合在胸前，些微的遮掩显得别样性感。  
他情不自禁地又凑过去吻她的双乳，挺立的乳尖粉嫩莹润，被他暗红色的舌包裹着，极尽欲望地舔舐。她轻哼几声，讨好地把腿架在他的腰上，紧紧地贴上他逐渐升温的躯体。  
“真不像话，吉尔伽美什。这么快就硬了？”她笑着伸手逗弄着那挺翘的器官。  
他耳根有些泛红，但却淡然自若地牵住她纤白的手握住自己胀得发烫的性器，笑得别有深意，仿佛并没有把她说的话当回事。  
炙热的吻落在她的眉睫，她的眼。  
轻柔的爱抚和套弄似乎已不足以缓解汹涌而起的欲望，被浴池里温暖的水包裹着有一种别样的舒适，但那胀红的器官还是按捺不住对上了那紧致湿热的穴口。  
有了水的润滑它还算轻松地滑了进去，发出轻微的咕啾一声。  
“唔……”伊什塔尔下意识地轻颤，她伸手勾住吉尔伽美什的肩膀，热烈地吻着他的唇。  
在凉薄朦胧的月色里，他们忘情地为彼此坠入情海，又纠缠来回了千百度，才恋恋不舍地从高潮的浪尖跌回温热的水底。浑身都是对方身上的气息，反而感到安心而甜蜜。

伊什塔尔躺在软软的枕头上打了个哈欠，双眸里带着些许泪光，她看着身边还在看书的吉尔伽美什：“睡不睡呀？我困了……”  
“你先睡。本王再看一会儿。”  
“嗯……晚安……”她嘟囔了一句，便闭上眼像是已经睡着了。  
吉尔伽美什伸手摸了摸她的头顶。她长长的睫毛在白皙的脸蛋上洒下细碎的阴影，身上的睡衣很宽松，侧躺着的姿势让领口大开，裸露的肌肤上一个接一个的吻痕都是他的杰作。然而此时她看上去却是那样纯净而美好，和刚刚在浴池里完全是两个样了。  
他把书放到一边，熄了蜡烛，伸手环住她，躺进了暖烘烘的被子里，又抬手将被子盖过她的肩，这才闭上了眼睛，满意地睡了。

“西杜丽，那个笨蛋最近一直在捣鼓那个刺绣，是怎么回事？”王站在小阳台上，注视着女神在底下的花园里十分积极地跟西杜丽的小助理学着新的刺绣纹样。  
“王原来不知道吗……？”西杜丽看起来十分惊讶。  
“本王应该知道吗？”他狐疑地问道，面上隐隐露出不快。  
“这是乌鲁克的新婚习俗。结婚满一年的纪念日妻子要送给丈夫一件亲手刺绣的衣物，以表爱意，而且丈夫穿上了它就说明决定了和对方共度此生。”  
西杜丽不禁笑了起来。她顺着王的目光看向花园里的伊什塔尔，看她兴奋的目光里透着温情，一副自信满满踌躇满志的模样，真是不逊色于任何一个新婚妻子。  
“哼，果然就会整些无聊的东西。”吉尔伽美什轻笑了一声。他撑着头倚在栏杆上，那双看遍世间繁华的双眼里却只映出了她一人的身影，而她明媚动人的笑直直地落到他的心上。

 

（三）  
又一年的丰收祭典马上就要到了。  
吉尔伽美什早早就准备好了预备的方案，比起去年省了大概三分之一的开销，他似乎很是得意，忙碌了一整个白天把所有的事情处理得差不多了之后，便一脸神气地到房间里找伊什塔尔，明里暗里地说要和她一起出门去。  
“不行！太危险了！我一个人去就够了！”伊什塔尔收拾着马安娜，她当然知道吉尔伽美什是想跟她一起去狩猎，但是他现在可是个十足的人类，万一出了什么事整个乌鲁克怕不是都要陷入混乱。  
“为什么不行？而且你的否认对本王无效。本王已经决定了，这只是在通知你。”他心情不错，换了身简洁利落的行头便昂首挺胸往大殿外走去。  
“真是的……喂等等我呀！你难道打算自己走着去？”她没好气地坐上天舟，赶紧跟上他的步伐。  
算了算了，反正肯定是说服不了他的了，那只能好好注意点了。  
伊什塔尔还在心里不由得紧张自己该怎么做，然而等到了外面她才发现她根本担心多余了。  
吉尔伽美什对于乌鲁克四周的地理位置和生态情况简直比她还熟悉，而且他完全没乱来，规规矩矩地坐在维摩那上指挥来指挥去——虽然一直在指挥她让她还是有些不爽，但是比起让他跟自己同样进入危险的状态，她宁愿忍受一下。  
“你真的没问题吗？驾驶维摩那也要耗费很多魔力的吧？”轻松收工之后，回家的路上伊什塔尔看着一脸悠闲的吉尔伽美什，还是忍不住问道。  
他看了她一眼，赤色的双眸眯缝了一下，带着微妙的笑意。按照他一直以来的脾气，他应该吹胡子瞪眼地说什么“你居然质疑王的能力”之类的话。但是此刻他只是这样微微笑着，像是在享受着阳光的猫咪，有点懒洋洋地说：“这种小事无需多余的担心，本王自有分寸。”  
“行吧……啊！对了吉尔伽美什！”伊什塔尔突然双眼发光。  
“什么？”  
“今年的丰收祭典你是不是应该给本女神两份礼物！把去年那份补上才对！”她幸灾乐祸地笑起来，坐着天舟在空中转了个圈，柔顺的长发打着旋铺飞到了吉尔伽美什的脸上，他皱着眉伸手拂开，“去年那个也太不像话了！反正今年你必须得再给我准备一份才行！要不然——”  
“要不然——？”他好整以暇地接过话茬，看起来不为所动。  
“要不然！我就！”伊什塔尔看气势没压过他，顿时有点不忿，但是一时还没想好该放什么狠话的她下意识地停顿了一下，脑海里冒出了几个字，她脱口而出，“我就！强上你！”  
空气静默了一瞬。  
吉尔伽美什看起来好像非常震惊，他蛇瞳中那尖细的瞳孔都瞪大了，随后他噗地一声开始大笑起来：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“……哪里有那么好笑啦！！！”伊什塔尔也不禁涨红了脸，气急败坏地在空中胡乱蹬腿，“我，我开玩笑的！！你给我等着吉尔伽美什！反正没有拿出让我满意的礼物我绝对不放过你！哼！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你真是成功把本王娱乐了，伊什塔尔——”他坐在维摩那的王座上，看着伊什塔尔，手背掩住大笑的嘴像是在维持王基本的颜面，然而他笑得连肩膀都颤抖得停不下来，金色的铠甲也相互碰撞着发出清脆的响声。  
“哎呀你烦死人了！！”她气得不行，板着小脸开着马安娜就往回走。  
吉尔伽美什却也不急不恼，跟在她后面边大笑边说：“沉迷于本王的玉体是情理之中的事，不必觉得羞耻，这种事本王已经习惯了，这点度量也还是有的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“吵死了你！”

憋着一股气的伊什塔尔直到第二天祭典当天早上还是一副不想搭理吉尔伽美什的样子。  
而他倒也并不在意，轻笑着走到衣帽间里去。  
他当然知道她不过是耍小孩子脾气，那模样分明就是在等他忍不住去跟她打招呼，他才不会去呢。  
看她还能憋多久——  
余光里女神怨气满满委屈巴巴地盯着他，却又不能闹出太大的动静，因为女仆正在给她穿戴衣物和佩戴首饰。  
哼。真是蠢死了。他忍不住笑出声来。  
“都过了一个晚上了，还在气什么？”走到神塔上之后发现对方还是一声不吭的乌鲁克王只好无可奈何地出声问她。  
“气你是个大笨蛋！”她偏过头去。  
“你再任性下去就要影响到祭典了，赶紧给本王收起你的小孩子性子。”他伸手敲了敲她的头，似是怪罪道，“别胡闹添乱。”  
“哪里添乱了嘛……”她不服气地嘀嘀咕咕着，但心里却莫名不安起来。  
她又太任性了吗？  
“笨蛋，本王是让你打起精神来。今天你是主角，这样像什么样子？”吉尔伽美什凑近过去，“本王早就说过，你那些任性对于王的胸襟来说没有什么是不可容忍的，不过如此而已，明白吗？”  
她愣了愣，转过头去看他。  
那熟悉的目光里，温和中透露出一丝他一直以来的戏谑。  
原来，这句话是这个意思吗……  
伊什塔尔脸红起来。  
她看着神塔下沸腾起来的乌鲁克民众，不由得想起了上一次的丰收祭典。然而那时的喜悦和现在的比起来，好像又不太一样了。但是乌鲁克还是那个乌鲁克，吉尔伽美什也似乎还是那个吉尔伽美什。她似乎还是那个她。  
其实她并不需要别的什么，只是这样她就能满足了——乌鲁克平安无事，他也平安无事。  
她甚至都不曾想过把自己放在他身边，她一直以为她只要远远看着就够了，可还是口是心非地期待着他能接受自己的那一天。  
不过当所有的不安都消散之后，她无法忍住不去贪心，不去索取。  
但是他说了，这些他都能给，他都能做到，如果是为了她的话，他不是不可以。  
真好啊，这样的日子——真是太好了。  
“那个是……”她看着仆人们从王宫里抬出来的一个雕刻精美的花盆，“那个是你送我的礼物吗？”  
“本王怎么可能会送这种平平无奇的礼物？这样的花盆你自己神殿里都有十几个了。”他听起来有些不满，但面上却带着莫名的骄傲，笑着说，“礼物是装在里面的东西，那个才是值得珍惜的无价之宝啊。”  
“是什么？”她好奇不已。  
“一会儿自己去看了不就知道了。”吉尔伽美什卖着关子，“现在先把祭典的仪式完成。”  
无价之宝到底会是什么呢……她心里莫名的激动，却也升起一丝疑惑。脑子里不停地思索着的伊什塔尔根本没有在听吉尔伽美什此刻站在广场的石台上说了些什么。  
她看着他拿过随从递来的灿灿金刀，一道弧线闪过，他动作利落而优美地砍下了祭品的头，鲜血封在红色的骨肉里，没有溅出来分毫。  
围观的人们突然爆发出来的欢呼惊得她回过神，大家纷纷跑来向她行礼，向她递来一个个精美的花环，以及一束束鲜花，铺天盖地的甜美花香将她包裹着，温暖而沁人心脾。  
她微微一笑，一抬头，便对上了吉尔伽美什的双眼。  
“谢谢，我很开心。”  
她开口说着，像是对所有人，又像是只对一个人。  
两人穿过雀跃舞蹈的人群，来到王宫的花园，她迫不及待地凑到那个花盆边上。  
指尖刚触碰到那土壤上冒出的嫩芽，她惊讶得瞪大双眼，身体僵硬地愣在原地。  
“这是……”  
眼泪无声无息地漫了上来。眼前似乎飞速划过记忆的碎片。  
“这是……”她颤抖着声音，只能说出这半句话来。  
“笨蛋。哭什么。”吉尔伽美什叹了口气，朦胧的视线里她看见他微蹙起眉，用手指擦去她的眼泪，“要是知道你会哭成这样，本王就送你别的了。”  
她立马摇摇头，却还是呜咽着说不出话，只是目不转睛地看着他，那张意气风发的英俊脸庞，和记忆中略显稚气的少年重合在一起，露出温柔的神色。  
她一直不愿舍弃的那些记忆，她以为他从来没有在意过。  
但是他分明记得，也放在了心上。  
生出嫩芽的这颗种子，正是来自遥远平原上的那一株记忆里的杉木。  
他们曾在那相遇，曾在那谈天说地，曾看着它茁壮成长。  
他保护着它不受怪物的侵害，就像他保护她那样。  
最后它长成了参天大树，于是她也拥有了在乌鲁克的神殿——那是他送她的最初的一份礼物，后来她一度以为这也是最后一份礼物。  
但这一切现在看来才不过是故事的开始。  
一切未来都像这棵树苗一样，不谙世事却又无惧无畏地生长着；就像坚定又脆弱的人类一样，奋斗着活出生命灿烂的光华。  
真美啊。这个世界。她很喜欢。  
这份礼物，她也真的真的很喜欢。  
“……对于你来说，这个种子是无价之宝吗？”她突然破涕为笑。  
“当然，而且你也是啊，伊什塔尔。”乌鲁克王将女神抱在怀里。

“你问本王还有一份礼物是什么？”吉尔伽美什看着伊什塔尔无比期待的神情，哼笑一声，“礼物当然只有一份啊，要不然怎么让你实现自己说过的话。”  
“什么？我说过什么？啊，难道？你是说那个？？”伊什塔尔恍然大悟，忍不住激动地从座椅上跳起来。  
“真是蠢得不可救药了，发生在昨天的事情都能忘。”  
“你搞什么！你是说就是为了让我强上你，你才这样做的吗？！”伊什塔尔难以置信地看着他平静的脸，反而自己羞得面红耳赤。  
“本王很好奇——你要怎么做而已。”吉尔伽美什露出意味深长的笑。  
“你这个变态，吉尔伽美什！变态！我再也不想理你了！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“笑什么！！我真的不理你了！今天去神殿睡！！”  
“想得美。哪儿也别想去。”  
“放开本女神！！”

（四）  
西杜丽正站在一处宫殿的门口静候。  
正巧，她从前的小助理跟着女神大人从路的尽头走了过来。  
说起来她入职已经过了五年了，现在已经是和她一样，肩负重任的贴身神官。原本只是一个不懂事的小丫头，现在却已经嫁为人妻，年初还生了孩子。  
时间过的真快啊——  
想当初巫女所禁婚的律令还挂在墙上当作历代的标准，在乌鲁克重建之后便被王废弃了。  
即使是为神献身服务于神的巫女们，也应该有拥有爱情和人生的自由。  
王是这样说的。  
她下意识地看了看神官身边的女神。  
伊什塔尔依旧是那副年轻的模样，天气炎热，她漆黑的长发挽了起来，配上浅色的饰品后多了一股成熟的气质，越发像是一个美丽温婉的王妃。她此时看起来有些紧张地抱着一个一岁多大的男孩，边调整着姿势，边跟身边的神官问些什么。  
王从殿里出来的时候，也恰好看到这幅情景。  
吉尔伽美什瘦了一些，许是长久未曾战斗，原本健硕的肌肉变得柔软白皙，四肢骨节分明，纤瘦漂亮，比起从前，又是另外一种的美。  
“王，中午好。”  
神官鞠躬行礼。  
“嗯。”乌鲁克王淡淡地应道，转头看向神采奕奕的伊什塔尔，“来得正好，一起去宴会厅吧。”  
“啊，等一下嘛。我还没跟小达西玩够呢！”她嘟囔着，微皱起细眉，轻声地抱怨再加上恳求的眼神，西杜丽知道，王是没法拒绝的。  
“哼，你都几岁了？还跟一个孩童一起玩得这么开心？”他像是有些无奈，不过看着她怀里那个叫达西的小男孩时，眼神里居然带了些微妙的敌意，“吃完饭再去玩不是一样吗？本王一会儿还要处理工作，你有的是时间。”  
“整天都是工作工作的——无聊死了。”伊什塔尔小心翼翼把怀里咿咿呀呀的小孩送回到神官手里，“你去忙工作的话，她也要去忙了，小达西就要送回家了，我哪里还有时间跟他玩。”  
神官抱着孩子告退，剩下三人朝着宴会厅走去。  
“喜欢小孩的话去孤儿院不就好了？”吉尔伽美什问，“没必要缠着你的神官。”  
“才不好呢！我好不容易跟小达西熟悉了的！最开始的时候我一抱他他就哭呢……”她如数家珍一般双眼发亮，笑容灿烂，“现在他不仅不会哭，有时候还会主动凑过来要抱抱呢！啊——真是太可爱了！”  
“是吗——”吉尔伽美什眯缝起眼，脸上居然是一个大写的不悦。  
该说王也是个小孩子吗？居然跟一个小孩子置气，只因对方分走了些许女神的宠爱。  
“只有自己生下来的小孩子才会无论何时都跟你亲近吧？”吉尔伽美什突然脱口而出，然而话音刚落，三人皆是一愣。  
“谁，谁要跟你生孩子了！”伊什塔尔率先反应过来，不过似乎她直接理解到了另外一层意味上，满脸通红地别过头去。  
“……切……”能言善辩的王难得被对方回应噎得一时语塞，不过他很快反应过来，补上一句，“不过你还想怎么样？你也只能给本王生孩子。”  
女神没说话，羞愤地越走越快。  
吉尔伽美什也快步赶了上去。相处了这么久他早就知道伊什塔尔的脾气，如果不当场把话说清楚这个笨蛋绝对会自己胡思乱想的。  
如今他早已能熟练运用千里眼，看透世界的终结不过瞬息之间，面对伊什塔尔这种小心思完全不在话下。此刻她脑海里不过就是些无聊的疑惑和不安——要不是这些都是出现在她的脑海里，他才懒得管。  
伊什塔尔裙摆翩飞，一路径直穿过花园和长廊，那急匆匆的脚步让四周的人都面面相觑。  
真是的！哪有他那样讲话的！虽然话说回来确实是这样，如果她能生育的话……  
手贴上了自己平坦的小腹，微微叹了口气。  
可惜身为天之女神，她并没有生育的权能。作为丰收和性爱的象征，她不过是空有相应的知识和器官，而这一切也是现世所需要的“配件”罢了，并没有具备功能。  
……如果她是个人类，按照他们之前亲密的次数，现在自己的孩子估计比达西都要大了吧？  
她不由自主地开始想象自己做母亲会是什么样子，吉尔伽美什做父亲又是什么样子。  
一个稚嫩，纯真，又美好的生命，对自己满是信任和依赖，可爱的嗓音奶声奶气叫“妈妈”，“爸爸”的场景，她一定会激动得热泪盈眶吧——  
吉尔伽美什又会是什么反应呢？  
还没想出个所以然来，手臂上就被人拉住了，她被迫停下了脚步。  
抬头看去，他果然一脸戏谑笑意，揶揄道：“明明都是老夫老妻了，怎么还会害羞得不知所措？”  
不得不承认，“老夫老妻”这个词从吉尔伽美什嘴里说出来真的很奇怪。  
伊什塔尔不禁一愣，然而她突然意识到他可能是在开玩笑，说他们的年龄而已，便哼了一声不屑地说：“谁害羞了？这种事情有什么好害羞的！我不过是担心——”  
她顿了顿：“担心拖了你的后腿。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“这不是很明显吗？我不可能给你生孩子，但是，王室是需要继承人的吧？你总不可能去领养一个——不，我不是介意你跟别的女人生孩子什么的——话说回来这样就解决了呢，所以没什么事！我没事啦……”她乱七八糟地说了一堆，说到最后过于尴尬，只好收了声低下了头，默默地等着吉尔伽美什的批评。  
“你这家伙，真的不介意吗？本王去抱别的女人什么的——”他赤色的双眸紧紧地盯着她，若有所思的目光似乎已经洞悉一切，“真的不介意吗？”  
“我……”伊什塔尔陷入了短暂的沉默。  
“怎么可能不在意啊……”她懊恼地轻声嘟囔着。  
“那就说响一点，笨蛋。畏畏缩缩的干什么？”他呵斥了一句，伸手把她拉进怀里。柔软的衣物上散发着好闻的香味，让她原本低沉的心情似乎好受了些。  
他的声音在耳畔响起：“这个世界上无论如何都不会有完美之物存在的。正因如此，这个世界美丽的事物才会与众不同，每个生命才会有不一样的经历。如果仅仅是因为这样细小的瑕疵而感到苦恼，那岂不是愚蠢至极？”  
“你所不能做到的事，本王不在意，你明白吗？”他的手轻柔地抚摸她的头顶。  
“嗯……明白了……”她紧紧地把头埋在他的怀里。  
心里又温暖又酸涩的感觉让她忍不住又要落下泪来。  
“你不会又哭了吧？”  
“才没有呢！”盛满泪水的眼眸望过来，湿润的睫毛软软地搭在眼下，完全没有任何的说服力。  
“……这是喜悦的泪水！”她看着对方皱起眉头的样子，赶紧抱住他解释道。  
“笨蛋。”他低下头吻住她的唇，柔软的金发拂过她的额头，有些痒痒的。  
“赶紧去吃饭吧。”  
“今天有准备甜点吗？”  
“没有。”  
“什么？为什么！”  
“没有为什么——哼，就算这样看着本王也没有。”  
“吉尔伽美什你以为本女神是好欺负的吗！”

 

（五）  
乌鲁克的风一直带着平原上花草的清香，徐徐晚风吹过窗口的风铃，叮叮当当的响声在寂静的夜晚里分外清脆。  
“这里吗？”伊什塔尔问道，“这里也酸吗？”  
“嗯，脖子下面一点也是。”吉尔伽美什微侧了侧头，“再用力一点。”  
她纤细的手指在乌鲁克王的肩膀和脖颈处不紧不慢地揉捏按摩，很快僵硬的肌肉便放松下来。  
“真是奢侈啊吉尔伽美什，居然让女神来给你按摩。”她笑嘻嘻地凑到他头顶，忽然带着笑意的脸又露出一分感慨，“果然是老年人呢，都有白头发了——”  
“是吗——拔下来给本王看看。”乌鲁克王似乎非常平静。  
他原本是力拔山河的最强之人，年老体弱的烦恼想必不可能出现在他身上。然而此时此刻，身为人类的他却不得不异常清晰地感受着岁月无情，慢慢地夺走一切鲜活，慢慢地看着自己一点点走向死亡。  
她有时觉得这一切过于残忍了。但是她不会在他面前提起这样的事，她知道他的眼界是不一样的，如果提起也不过是徒增她自己的伤感，如果被他意识到了，反而会让他担心起来。  
她按他说的把那根头发递到了他面前。  
吉尔伽美什接过来，就着烛光观察着，发根处沉着偏深色的金，到了三分之一处便成了浅淡的金，而后是透明一般的白，微弱地反光。  
“反正也就一根罢了。不必在意。”吉尔伽美什似乎是感受到了她的目光。  
“一根也说明了你已经在变老了……”她摸了摸那美丽蓬松的金发，叹息道。  
“伊什塔尔。”她还放在他肩膀上的手被他握住。  
“嗯？”她凑过去。  
“你应该记得吧？本王曾经让你以女神的尊严发誓的赌约。”两双美丽而透亮的赤眸对视着。  
“记得。怎么了？”  
“条件本王决定好了。”他的嘴角微微带上一抹笑。  
“是什么？”  
“无论发生了什么事，你都要继续守护乌鲁克。就算是没有人知道，就算是与见所未见的存在为敌，就算——”他顿了顿，投来的目光明明是看着她，却又像是透过她看到了很遥远的地方，“就算，本王也已经不在人世。”  
“当时你输给了本王，所以这件事已经由不得你了。这是你必须做到的。”他握紧她微凉的指尖，“听到了吗？”  
“我知道了。”她心头一酸，却又深呼吸了一下，似是想让气氛变得轻松些，“不用你说我都知道，我可是乌鲁克的女神，别太小看我了。”  
她从来都不敢去想象没有吉尔伽美什的未来，没有吉尔伽美什的乌鲁克。她经历过六十年，她不想再经历一遍，甚至是比这更长的日子。  
但是她知道，她已经不能再逃避了——他给予了她最后的港湾，即使他不在了，她也有和他如此之多的回忆珍藏在心。那些笑，那些泪，都是鲜活而又美好的时光。  
这样她便再也不怕了。  
虽然她一点也不想让他离开，但是这会是必然的，因为是他选择的。  
既然如此，她就会像一直以来的那样，尊重他的选择。  
是的，未来终究会来到。  
如果惧怕未知已是不可避免，那便坚定信念，一直朝前看吧——  
那更远的未来，更远的远方，散发出的光明一定更耀眼。  
是这样吧？吉尔伽美什。  
“本王还以为你会哭呢。”他摸了摸她的脸颊。  
“才不会，本女神可是很坚强的。”  
她笑着亲吻着他，就像窗外那月光亲吻着花。

 

终。

 

作者后记：  
完结之后感触还是蛮多的，首先对于某些地方的失误 ooc以及剧情的冗长和无脑道个歉了！我会努力改进的哈哈哈哈！希望能越写越好！  
然后再谈谈一开始的想法吧。实际上我吃这对cp是从看完七章之后开始的。当时有一段他们的互动就让我印象一直很深刻。我能感觉到伊什塔尔已经感觉到接下来会发生什么，但是她并没有拒绝贤王的请求，也并没有多说什么，她只是很委婉地，应该是带着她个人色彩地，提醒咕哒看着他，别让他做傻事。然后贤王也非常傲娇地回应了她的关心。后来伊什塔尔就说了一句“结果到最后还是没有被放在眼里吗”大概是这样的话。  
我觉得这句话信息量真的很大。  
我的理解有两重：一重很简单，也没有什么cp倾向，就是贤王把她当小孩看，然后觉得她这个女神也没什么大不了的，因为她不懂事，也不够强，战场上不够无情，不够成熟，不够可以让他放在眼里。如果她不是女神，贤王果断会称呼她为杂修这样的。  
二重就比较有滤镜，我觉得有可能是贤王从来没有把对方对自己的感情当一回事，他不是不屑一顾，就是装作不知道。因为他不喜欢她，原因大家也知道。所以为了明显地表现出对她在某种程度上的忽视和冷漠——他不把她放在眼里。  
两者结合的话就是这篇文章想要达到的效果：如果可以的话，能不能让贤王把伊什塔尔放在眼里一回呢？  
其实单从史诗来讲，真的很难，他们就只有两次互动，全是站在对立面。但是远古神话大家都懂，版本不一，bug超多，所以神话体系里他们看起来根本不是这么回事。如果把两个体系放在一起的话，两个人之间的故事就会变得更加复杂，可能性也会变多，所以我就打算写了。  
我觉得这对cp的魅力在于他们是有很深的矛盾的，这也是为什么我写的是贤王而不是a闪的原因，我觉得恩奇都之死是个没有办法跨越的鸿沟，所以我在文章里也加重描写了。但是对于贤王来说，恩奇都代表的是过去，是身为个人的自由，如果他想要静下心来做一个好国王，过去需要埋葬，自由需要牺牲。  
于是这就是王的牺牲。圣婚也是王所认为的牺牲。他的改变也是他的牺牲。  
他甚至有些沉浸在为国家牺牲自己这样的事情上。  
所以伊什塔尔，作为一个同样追求自身的价值，以及在意贤王的人，是强烈反对他这样的行为的，所以女神拒绝他的求婚反而是出于爱了。  
然后就是两个人的争吵和暂时的和平相处，这些也不多赘述。  
其次的魅力也是一定的虐点是两个人都是死傲娇，谁先承认动真情谁认输的感觉。  
圣婚那段他们互相点出了对方的缺点，贤王认为他是对的，女神认为至少现在看来他确实是对的，所以她不声不响，按照他说的做——为什么呢？因为爱。  
但是这些被爱这一个字所包含的隐忍和选择是很容易被忽视的，尤其是习惯了看见顺从和胜利的贤王。  
他看不见女神暗地里的一些牺牲，虽然确实是很小的牺牲，但是对于她来说却是不假思索的，自然而然的。她从一开始就在付出爱，牺牲真心。  
直到后来牺牲生命。  
怎么会犹豫呢？当你最爱的，最珍视的人遇到了危险，再自我，再不懂事的人也会不顾一切去拯救对方的。这是必然的，爱的结果呀。  
他选择忽视，选择不屑一顾，可这份爱依然存在，这场交易是不公平的——因为它建立在女神对他的爱上。  
这是他欠她的。  
于是他决定给予他所能给予的最多的爱来回报她。  
其实付出爱，并没有必要忌惮和深思熟虑；他以为他给不了，他做不到，他无法回应，但是如果放松下来，相信彼此的话，如果可以的话，他们之间也会有爱出现。  
毕竟爱比恨更不讲道理呀。  
谢谢支持这篇文章喜欢这篇文喜欢我的各位小天使！比心！


End file.
